The present invention relates generally to the handling of truck trailers or transport containers and more particularly to an assembly and method for connection to a fitting secured to an upper side surface of a truck trailer or a cargo container so as to facilitate lifting thereof. The fitting may be a casting or other suitably constructed member secured to and disposed at a predetermined external location on the trailer or container. The side latch assembly includes structure that is at times adaptable to be moved into contact with the fitting, securely interlocked therewith and controllably releasable therefrom.